THE CANDLELIT FORK RESTAURANT
Welcome to the Candlelit Fork restaurant! This is a lovely place to bring a date, just married, or children! Enjoy! - Nick C. We sell a variety of different fancy foods. Take a look at the menu: ALL CREDS TO THE CHEESECAKE FACTORY FOR FOOD Healthy food menu: *Greek Salad *Santorini Farro Salad *Beets With Goat Cheese *Endive Salad *Arugula Salad *Little House Salad *Edamame *Chicken Samosas *Chicken and Mushroom Lettuce Wraps *Ahi Tartare *Crispy Crab Bites *Chicken Lettuce Wrap Tacos *SkinnyLicious® Shrimp Summer Rolls *SkinnyLicious® Grilled Artichoke *Chicken Pot Stickers *Ahi Carpaccio *SkinnyLicious® Salmon Rolls *Fresh Baked Flatbreads *Tossed Green Salad *French Country Salad *SkinnyLicious® Caesar Salad *SkinnyLicious® Fresh Vegetable Salad *SkinnyLicious® Factory Chopped Salad *SkinnyLicious® Asian Chicken Salad *SkinnyLicious® Pear & Endive Salad *Mexican Tortilla Salad *SkinnyLicious® Herb Crusted Salmon Salad *Seared Tuna Tataki Salad *SkinnyLicious® Hamburger *SkinnyLicious® Veggie Burger *SkinnyLicious® Grilled Turkey Burger *SkinnyLicious® Chicken Salad Sandwich *SkinnyLicious® Turkey & Avocado Sandwich *SkinnyLicious® Soft Tacos *White Chicken Chili *Skinnylicious® Chicken Pasta *Skinnylicious® Chicken Enchiladas *Tuscan Chicken *Lemon-Garlic Shrimp *SkinnyLicious® Grilled Salmon *Skinny Long Island Iced Tea *Skinny Red Sangria *Skinny Margarita *Skinny Mojito *Skinny Cosmopolitan *Grilled Steak Medallions Small Plates and Snacks: Stuffed Mushrooms *Greek Salad* *Loaded Baked Potato Tots *Little House Salad* *Beets with Goat Cheese* *Santorini Farro Salad* *Crispy Cuban Rolls *Chicken Samosas* *Arugula Salad* *Fresh Kale Salad *Warm Asparagus Salad *Fried Zucchini *Crispy Fried Cheese *Edamame* *Mini Corn Dogs *Dynamite Shrimp *Pretzel Crusted Chicken *Ahi Tartare* *Crispy Crab Bites* *Portabella Mushroom Avocado and Zucchini Fries *Fresh Baked Flatbreads* *Appetizers: **Parmesan-Garlic Cheese Bread **Roadside Sliders **Chicken Pot Stickers* **Avocado Eggrolls **Quesadilla **Fried Macaroni and Cheese **Fried Calamari **Hot Spinach and Cheese Dip **Tex Mex Eggrolls **Southern Fried Chicken Sliders **Buffalo Blasts® **Fire-Roasted Fresh Artichoke **Warm Crab & Artichoke Dip **Ahi Carpaccio* **Thai Lettuce Wraps **Soup of The Day **Sweet Corn Tamale Cakes **Factory Nachos **Crispy Crab Wontons **Firecracker Salmon **Guacamole Made-To-Order **Buffalo Wings **Vietnamese Shrimp Summer Rolls **Firecracker Salmon **Crabcakes Appetizer Salads *Tossed Green Salad* *Caesar Salad *Boston House Salad *Kale and Quinoa Salad *French Country Salad* *Fresh Vegetable Salad *Factory Chopped Salad Pizza *Cheese Pizza *Pepperoni Pizza *Margherita Pizza *B.B.Q. Chicken Pizza *The Everything Pizza Lunch Specials *Renee's Special *Lunch Salads *Lunch Chicken Specials *Lunch Soup and Salad *Lunch Pizza and Salad *Lunch Pasta *Lunch Favorites *Lunch Salmon Glamburgers and Sandwiches *Old Fashioned Hamburger *The Factory Burger *The Classic Burger *Kobe Burger *Smokehouse B.B.Q. Burger *Mushroom Burger *“Buffalo” Burger *Americana Cheeseburger *Macaroni and Cheese Burger *Veggie Burger *Spicy Crispy Chicken Sandwich *B.B.Q. Pulled Pork Sandwich *Grilled Turkey Burger Specialties *Chicken Bellagio *Chicken Katsu *White Chicken Chili* *Chicken Enchiladas *Stuffed Chicken Tortillas *Cajun Chicken "Littles" *Shepherd's Pie *Baja Chicken Tacos *Fish Tacos *Chicken Di Pana *Factory Burrito Grande *Famous Factory Meatloaf *Fish and Chips *Chicken Madeira *Chicken and Biscuits *Crusted Chicken Romano *Orange Chicken *Crispy Chicken Costoletta *Chicken Piccata *Spicy Cashew Chicken *Lemon-Herb Roasted Chicken *Teriyaki Chicken *Chicken Marsala and Mushrooms *Bang - Bang Chicken and Shrimp Pastas *Tomato Basil Pasta *Fettuccini Alfredo *Pasta Carbonara *Four Cheese Pasta *Evelyn's Favorite Pasta *Louisiana Chicken Pasta *Pasta Da Vinci *Fettucini with Chicken and Sun-Dried Tomatoes *Farfalle with Chicken and Roasted Garlic *Garlic Noodles *Spicy Chicken Chipotle Pasta *Shrimp with Angel Hair *Bistro Shrimp Pasta *Cajun Jambalaya Pasta Fish and Seafood *Fried Shrimp Platter *Southern Fried Catfish *Shrimp Scampi *Shrimp and Chicken Gumbo *Jamaican Black Pepper Shrimp *Fresh Grilled Salmon *Herb Crusted Filet of Salmon *Miso Salmon Steaks and Chops *Chargrilled Coulotte Steak *Grilled Pork Chops *Steak Diane *Hibachi Steak *Grilled Rib-Eye Steak *Filet Mignon SIde Dishes *French Fries *Green Beans *Sweet Potato Fries *Corn Succotash *Mashed Potatoes *Sautéed Spinach *Fresh Broccoli *Fresh Asparagus *Hand Battered Onion Rings *Macaroni & Cheese Category:Other Things Category:Nick Clarke